


The Nolden Proposal

by biancaduarte



Series: Nolden [6]
Category: The Expanse (TV), The Expanse Series - James S. A. Corey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biancaduarte/pseuds/biancaduarte
Summary: James Holden proposes to Naomi Nagata during a game of Golgo at The Blauwe Blome!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Littlehobbitoffandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlehobbitoffandoms/gifts).



The Nolden Proposal 

(For Littlehobbitoffandoms)

 

It was a calm period in the Sol System. On board The Rocinante, Naomi was doing some routine work, Jim was working on making an engagement ring for Naomi, who had no idea that she would soon be proposed to. The captain used a special moon rock on Luna that he found one day while he and Naomi were exploring the planet. 

While working on Naomi's ring, Jim thought back to the night on Luna where they were accidentally locked in a storage room and had another one of their steamy moments.

Jim chuckled and said to himself, "Damn...that night was romantic... and sexy. I hope you won't say no when you see this ring, Naomi." 

The gentleman continued working on the precious piece of jewelry, up until Naomi knocked on the door. Jim asked while putting the ring away, "Naomi?" 

The woman opened the door and said while closing the door behind her, and walked towards her boyfriend, "You guessed right. What're you up to?." The gentleman replied, "Oh, nothing much, honey. Would you like to go on a date tonight?." 

Naomi replied with a smile, "Sure. Any ideas?." Jim said, "Golgo at the Blauwe Blome. I will need you as my teacher, and my lucky charm." The woman smiled and said, "You're on, darling. Earther versus Belter sounds great." The couple shared a deep kiss on the lips and then got ready for their date. Naomi had no idea that she was in for a surprise.

Naomi wore a canary yellow top and black slacks and boots, while Jim wore a navy blue shirt, black jeans and his usual boots. At the Blauwe Blome, the couple had a great time playing Golgo, and drinking lagavulin shots. Naomi, whose accent was now thicker, due to the shots of lagavulin, asked her boyfriend, "Having fun, Jimmy boy?." The gentleman replied, "I am. Naomi...may I ask you something important?." Naomi stopped and said, "Sure." 

Jim said, "I love you, Naomi. I never want to lose you again. I feel absolutely guilty that I was such an asshole to you during the early days of our relationship. I almost lost you on Ganymede while you and Amos were helping out Melissa. I can't live without you. Naomi Nagata...will you heal me completely by...becoming my wife?." 

Naomi was absolutely touched by her boyfriend's proposal and replied, "Oh James...I can't see myself without you either, and ever since you opened my heart back up to love, I have become a changed woman. Yes...James Holden, I, Naomi Nagata, accept your hand in marriage. Mi du Amolof to...fo sempere."

The couple then embraced warmly and kissed. Naomi's moon rock engagement ring sat proudly on her right hand ring finger. Other Belters in the Golgo room were amazed at how beautiful the ring looked on Naomi's hand. 

When the couple ran into Drummer, who was in the room, the woman smiled and said, "Congratulations! Jim, you have such a lucky woman like Naomi, here." 

Jim said, "I'm actually very lucky, Drummer. I must apologize for being an asshole towards you." Drummer smiled and said, "Not a problem, Mister Holden. Yam Seng to you and Naomi." 

The newly engaged couple then told their crew members on the Rocinante, and they were absolutely excited.


End file.
